Redemption
by ice.b.queen
Summary: “Ésta es mi historia, de cómo una insignificante alumna de Gryffindor se convirtió en espía de la Orden y luego en la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, en la asesina serial mundialemnte conocida como Madame Rannock, la más temida y amada entre sus filas"
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes ni el mundo de Harry Potter, siendo todos éstos propiedad de J.K. Rowling; solamente los utilizo para divertirme, desarrollar mi imaginación y mejorar mis habilidades para la escritura. Asimismo, no tengo ningún fin de lucro.

Todo eso aclarado, continuemos.

Capítulo 1: Mi ocurrente vida. Inicios.

Nunca he sido de esas personas que buscan resaltar. Mi idea de una vida perfecta era ser ignorada e ignorar a los otros. Claro que, en cierto momento, eso me cansó.

Debo decir que, apenas decidí encarar las cosas de otra manera, mi vida dejó de ser aburrida, volviéndose una locura, que indudablemente me llevó a padecerla.

Esta es mi historia, de cómo una insignificante alumna de Gryffindor se convirtió en espía de la Orden y luego en la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, en la asesina serial mundialmente conocida como Madame Rannock, la más temida y amada entre sus filas. La más odiada por mis mejores amigos y acusada de alta traición a la patria.

No digo que no haya cometido algunos delitos, varios, pero jamás todos esos que se me adjudicaron. La mayoría los cometí en beneficio de la Orden del Fénix. Como siempre sucede con el paso del tiempo, mi historia se fue modificando, alcanzando proporciones inimaginables, tanto así que los crímenes de la condesa Báthory parecían puro cuento en comparación.

Esta es mi búsqueda de redención ante el mundo mágico. No espero que me perdonen, sólo quiero ser comprendida.

Empecemos…

Como dije, siendo tan insignificante, tenía total libertad para hacer lo que se me daba la gana y a nadie le importaba. En pocas palabras, era tan importante como un knut. Mi teoría fue siempre que eso de ser popular le gasta a uno las energías: ir a todas las fiestas, llamar la atención, estar perfectamente arreglado porque es obvio que te van a mirar y, como era patente en mi colegio, no tener una sola neurona funcional.

Pero esos dos meses (el verano) habían cambiado totalmente mi opinión. Iba a ser yo misma, si no me aceptaban, mal por ellos. ¿Qué me importaba a mi seguir los pasos de las Mega-Fashion?, si lo último que buscaba era ser rubia de bote, de ojos azules, cuerpo de tabla y cerebro con infinita capacidad de eco.

Siempre he estaba contenta con mi cabello castaño-rojizo, mis ojos turquesa, mis curvas y mi cerebro de nivel medio. Pero nadie sabía de mi verdadera imagen, sólo mi familia, mis tres mejores amigos y unos ex novios. Para el público en general yo era out.

Innegablemente me valía de un disfraz competente para lograrlo: mi pelo estaba despeinado y sin brillo, mis ojos pasaban a ser de un marrón soso bajo los lentes verdes, mi ropa ajustada y llamativa a vestidos sin forma, vaqueros desbaratados y camisas súper-anchas. Lo único que no cambiaba era mi piel dorada, la adoraba demasiado. Además me había pasado horas bajo el sol para conseguir ese color tan perfecto como para probar algún hechizo sobre ella y dañarla de manera irreversible.

Supongo que estaría guey si les digo mi nombre, no los quiero dejar con la duda.

Me llamo Fayruz Duvall, mi nombre es árabe y significa turquesa, aludiendo a mis ojos. A mi padre no le gusta, pero como nuestra comunicación es vía lechuza a mi madre y a mí nos importa un pepino.

Como ya habrán adivinado soy bruja, medio francesa y medio inglesa. Estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tengo pocos amigos entre los alumnos pero son lo mejor del mundo. Pertenezco a la Casa Gryffindor y que mi mascota es una gata egipcia llamada Eshe. Tengo diecisiete años y este es mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts.

Me acabo de aparecer en el andén 9 y ¾ donde tomaré en breve el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Yo había pasado por dicho establecimiento como una sombra, tenía notas no demasiado sobresalientes (podría tener más pero no me gusta estudiar) y ser prefecta o Premio Anual sería sobresalir e imposible para mi paciencia inexistente con los niños.

Como iba diciendo, tomé mi baúl y comencé a dirigirme tranquilamente hacia el tren. Eshe iba caminando al frente mío, pues odiaba las cestas para gatos (y la comida para gato y los collares para gato...irónico, ¿no?). Pero ella no era una gata común, por ello la prefería como mi mejor amiga y confidente.

Subí en el Expreso y me dirigí al último compartimiento. Entré, guardé mi equipaje y puse a Eshe en el asiento frente a mí. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de partida y después de esto apliqué un hechizo silenciador a mi división para no tener que escuchar el ruido de los otros estudiantes, principalmente los de primero, al despedirse de sus padres.

Mi madre, bendita sea, había dejado de asistir en mi segundo año, pues para ella ya era muy grande como para venir acompañada. Nunca le agradecí más.

Saqué mi walkman, abrí mi Magicosmo y me desconecté del mundo que me rodeaba. Tal vez sería el único momento de tranquilidad que tendría en el año. Sonreí.

Pero la felicidad no me duró mucho, para ser justos, no me duró ni tres minutos. Mi silencioso refugio fue asaltado por dos chicas de expresiones inquietantes. Ambas lucían tan furiosas que me alegré de que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

Te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato, ¡estoy decidida!- una pelirroja de almendrados ojos verdes guardó su baúl con esfuerzo. Era conocida por su afición a estudiar y por ser la enemiga de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio.

Siempre lo prometes y nunca lo cumples, Lily- su amiga era bastante bajita, blonda y de ojos negros- Sigo esperando ver mi sueño hecho realidad. ¿Es que no tienes bastantes...?

Suficientes motivos, Glenda, más que suficientes- dijo la pelirroja cuando tres chicos entraron riendo a carcajadas.

Uno era moreno de ojos grises, el segundo también moreno pero de ojos castaños y el tercero castaño de ojos dorados. Vestían con vaqueros y camisas de marca, tenían porte orgulloso y sonrisas maliciosas. Eran los singulares y admirados Merodeadores. No había nadie que llamara más la atención que Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin. Los más demandados, los más atractivos, los más bromistas, los más inmaduros y los mejores alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Trancaron la puerta y se sentaron cómodamente en mi ya invadido compartimiento, haciendo como que no habían escuchado a la furibunda pelirroja.

Sirius Black se sentó a mi lado y me sacó la revista, Remus Lupin se sentó con Eshe en su regazo junto a la petisa y James Potter se acomodó a la derecha del otro moreno frente a la pelirroja. Ésta lo taladró con sus ojos verdes y se sentó estirando muy dignamente su pollera. Tanto James como Sirius alzaron una ceja. Junto a la ventana, Eshe maulló de contento al ser acariciada por el Merodeador de los ojos dorados.

Aquí les va otro dato importante: los Merodeadores son mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos del alma y mis protectores.

Vaya mimada, se parece a mi prima Narcissa- murmuró Sirius mirando a mi mascota. Eso causó la risa de todos menos la de las dos amigas.

Después de un incómodo silencio, decidí intervenir.

Igual escucho la música, no es necesario que haga eco en el compartimiento.

Ante mi comentario volvieron las conversaciones, pero tuve que guardar mi aparato porque no podía oír nada y confieso que soy...algo…cotilla.

Permanecimos ignorándonos una buena parte del viaje, ellas hablaban, ellos bromeaban y yo leía mi revista (se la había quitado a Sirius mediante una cachetada), pero como ese prometía ser el día más grato de mi vida, algo tenía que empeorarlo.

Y dio la casualidad de que cuando se me ocurrió sacar otra revista Lucius Malfoy decidió entrar a MI división invadida, dirigiéndome su mirada de "eres una deshonra para los sangre puras, me repugna hasta el aire que respiras" antes de mirar a los Merodeadores. No sobra decir que me enojé. Malfoy y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, a pesar de habernos criado juntos. Asimismo, debo señalar que tengo un carácter del demonio.

Buenas tardes, Lucy, ¿vas disfrutando del viaje?- Sirius lo miró con fingido interés.

Lo mismo les digo, ¿disfrutan de la compañía de la traidora de sangre?- ignoró al dúo. Por suerte, porque James reacciona mal cuando humillan a Evans.

¿Te refieres a ella?- James me señaló- No te recomiendo insultarla.

Imposible que le temas a esa. Es una traidora de sangre, como una mestiza o...

¿Y entonces como sales con tu novio? Lo debes de tener hecho una magdalena- le dije mirando por la ventana e hice una pausa para estamparle el golpe final- Debe ser por eso que no se lava el cabello. ¿Te está amenazando con ahogarse con grasa si no tienes una relación normal con él?. ¡Pobre Snapy!- suspiré desolada tratando de ocultar la risa. Los Merodeadores estaban por morir de hilaridad, Black estaba tendido en su asiento agarrándose las costillas. Las chicas parecían indignadas ante mi atrevimiento. Ahora que lo pienso, Evans es/era amiga de Snape. Merlín sabrá el porqué.

Dame una oportunidad y te daré lo que mereces...- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Primero habla con Snapy. Si te demoras tal vez tome medidas extremas y decida morir de suciedad- otro suspiro apenado- ¡Pobre Snapy, que desesperado debe estar por amarte!

Y el Slytherin se marchó dando un portazo. Perfecto. Yo volví a lo mío después de enviarle un beso coqueto. Los Merodeadores me miraron todavía riendo y Sirius me dio un abrazo al que respondí con una amistosa cachetada. No, no estoy inventando, le di la cachetada de su vida.

¿Porqué siempre me pegas?- se masajeó la mejilla- Eres una bestia, ricura.

Ricura. Siempre me ha llamado por ese apelativo. Nunca supe de donde lo sacó, no es que sea una persona dulce y, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mucho menos con él.

Te he dicho más de un millón de veces que no me gusta cuando me abrazas.

Eres como mi hermana pequeña, nunca te haría nada inapropiado- James y Remus empezaron a ahogarse de la risa mientras yo lo miraba incrédula ante tal mentira.

Las chicas, obviamente cansadas de nosotros, nos sacaron para poder cambiarse tranquilamente el uniforme. Apenas salimos, la multitud de los clubes de fans de los Merodeadores en pleno los estaban esperando, servilletas y cubiertos incluidos. A mí solamente pensaban matarme.

Unos minutos después, las chicas salieron para darnos paso, pero se volvieron a meter cuando las fans eufóricas comenzaron a lanzar maleficios de aquí para allá.

Creo que les tuve un poco de pena, al dúo dinámico no a las fans, que no soy masoquista: tenían que quedarse mientras los chicos se cambiaban y de seguro que no les gustaría ver lo que se perdían. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada, me había criado con ellos y no me movía un pelo su atractivo arrollador (bueno, la mayoría de las veces). Hice aparecer un biombo y me cambié detrás. No pensaba permitir que vieran como era mi verdadera imagen, la idea era hacer una entrada triunfal. Me puse el uniforme ahora con camisa ajustada y minifalda e hice aparecer un espejo en la pared. Con la varita me solté el cabello, que me llegó desmechado hasta la cintura y me arreglé el flequillo, que era escalonado hacia el lado izquierdo. Perfecto, había una diferencia de años luz entre las dos Fayruz Duvall.

Como siempre, había terminado antes que ellos y los miré divertida. James me sonrió sorprendido y yo le respondí con desafío.

Me gusta tu cerquillo nuevo, ricura- me lo había hecho ese verano.

Ya era hora de que te arreglaras- Remus dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía la camisa.

Yo resoplé indignada y me acosté en el sillón donde el dúo me miraba alucinado. Como siempre, Cornamenta no podía estar sin dar un comentario "brillante".

¿Engordaste?- James me lanzó una sonrisa inocente- También con lo que comes por día, no me extrañaría que pesaras más que un elefante.

Cállate, Potter, tengo un cuerpo sano. No soy como tus ex, no como una hoja de lechuga a la semana y me pongo a ayunar un mes si como dos...no sé como pueden desistir del helado. Tanto hablar de comida me vino hambre...debería ir a buscar algo al carrito- me dirigí a la puerta pero al escuchar el jaleo fuera volví a mi asiento sulfurada. Una barra de chocolate de mi marca favorita apareció frente a mis narices, la miré desconfiada y también a Remus, quien me la ofrecía. Él se rió y me la puso en la mano- No tiene nada, si eso es lo que piensas, es nuestra culpa que no puedas salir, así que te la regalo.

Para que no digas que soy una chica que no comparte ni agradece- partí la barra en cuatro, le entregué un trozo de cada lado y con mi mejor mueca inocente le sonreí fingidamente amistosa- Tú primero, cariño.

El Merodeador se encogió de hombros y se las comió con placer. Sin veneno, asentí degustando una de mis partes. Sirius me miró con una expresión de cachorro tal que me ablandó el corazón. Bueno, soy una Gryffindor no una piedra, así que le entregué la que me quedaba- Y no me pidas nunca nada más- se la comió justo cuando el tren se detenía. Eshe se apareció a mi lado al instante, tomé mi maleta y me dispuse a salir. Tenía una reputación que cuidar y una vida sin llamar demasiado la atención que vivir, cosa que jamás lograría con los chicos al lado.

Abrí la puerta, miré a ambos lados y salí sin despedirme. Ya estaba condenada a tenerlos cerca el resto del curso, no pensaba arriesgar mi tranquilidad más de lo necesario. Logré escapar, dejé mi maleta junto a las demás. Eshe se fue con Hagrid para acompañarlo en los barcos, transporte que amaba. Por mi parte, me dirigí hacia los carruajes. Estaba por subir en uno cuando alguien me levantó en brazos y me metió dentro de uno más alejado. Cuando pude enfocar la vista el carruaje estaba en marcha y tenía a James y a Sirius frente a mi furiosa persona.

Mi expresión debió mostrarlo porque ellos rieron a carcajadas. Me senté dignamente, extendiendo la falda del uniforme- Espero que esto no demore demasiado. Cada instante que paso con ustedes es inversamente proporcional a la impopularidad que pierdo.

¿Todavía quieres ser impopular?

En realidad me da lo mismo. Pero soy una paria social oficialmente declarada.

¿Quién te había nombrado paria social?- me miraba intrigado y eso no me gustó.

Las Mega-Fashion. Según ellas, estoy completamente "out" y mi actitud es "completamente anti-guey".

Vaya, entonces estás condenada de por vida- pasó por alto el "¿cómo lo dedujiste?" que le dirigí con voz melosa- Realmente las enfadaría que fueras popular ¿no?

¿Qué rayos están maquinando con sus mentes perversas e ignorantes para corromper mi pobre vida?- les lancé mi mejor mirada asesina. Si los conocería.

Los chicos me miraban con expresiones idénticas de la más pura inocencia. Me puse en guardia inmediatamente- ¿Qué planean ustedes tres?

Nada, sólo hemos decidido que te haremos popular.

Disculpa, pero creo haber escuchado la estupidez más grande de la historia saliendo de tu boca, Potter, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Pasaré de alto esa leve sarta de insultos, Fayruz, y…

No me digas así

Es que es un nombre adorable.

¡Ahora dormiré tranquila por las noches porque el gran y magnánimo James Potter aprueba mi nombre!- me limpié una lágrima. Sí, puedo llorar en joda.

Me alegra que te tranquilice, es maravilloso. Enserio.

Entonces deja de hablarme, ignórame, finge que no me conoces y todos estaremos felices y normales- se hizo el silencio durante diez segundos hasta que...Sí, fui yo la que insistí. A veces me odio:

Volviendo al tema de unos momentos antes. Hace seis largos años que me molestan esas huecas y no pienso...- la idea más descabellada pasó por mi mente- ¿Podría dejarlas a ellas como a unas don nadie?

Aja y nosotros lograríamos vencer el desafío más grande de nuestra historia, ricura.

Un segundito, no dije que hubiera aceptado. Después de la cena, en la Sala Común. Tengo que esperar a que mis mojigatas compañeras de cuarto se duerman pero podré bajar a eso de las dos. Así les daré tiempo para inventar los beneficios que ese trato me traerá.

Pareces una Slytherin hablando así

No- dije cuando el carruaje se detuvo- Sólo busco salir victoriosa.

Y nosotros te los mostraremos, no hay nada que inventar, Duvall.

Lo creeré cuando lo vea- me bajé del carruaje y me dirigí al Gran Salón.

Gracias a los magos, no tuve la necesidad de esquivar las bombitas de agua lanzadas por el poltergeist Peeves, porque él me alababa por alguna extraña y desconocida razón suya.

Me senté junto a los chicos y me puse a pensar en su propuesta.

Era mi oportunidad de dejar mal paradas a las Mega-Fashion, la ocasión que había estado esperando desde siempre. No seré Slytehrin, pero la venganza me apasiona y el ser humillada diariamente por esas mosquitas muertas me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Iba a tener mi venganza, costara lo que costara.

¿Te dignas a sentarte con nosotras, Duvall?- Natalie McAllister, rubia de ojos grises, me miró extrañada- ¿No piensas alejarte hasta la otra punta de la mesa?

Yo no era popular, pero tampoco tan estúpida como para llevarme con las chicas más extrañas, alumnas ejemplares y conocidas tragas del colegio. ¡Olvídenlo!.

¿Qué tal pasaron las vacaciones?- Lily Evans ocupó el sitio a mi derecha y la otra rubia se sentó junto a McAllister.

Pasables- quien había mencionado esto con tono distraído era Emily Jones, morena de ojos cafés que miraba alucinada a Remus- Hoy está más guapo que siempre.

¿Te refieres a...?- la sorpresa me hizo hablarles.

¡Shhh!- las cuatro me silenciaron, ante lo que yo me encogí de hombros y miré a las puertas de entrada. Igual seguía escuchando, obvio. Ya lo dije, soy cotilla.

¿Cambió de sonrisa?- la rubia rió encantada- Noto algo distinto en su actitud...

¿Está más adorable, serio, responsable, encantador...?- e iba a continuar con lo suyo para siempre cuando las palabras de la rubia rompieron su enamorado discurso.

Está mirándote, Duvall, con insistencia- el cuarteto dirigió sus miradas penetrantes hacia mi persona, muy ocupada en mirar hacia el cielo estrellado sobre mi cabeza.

Ideas tuyas, McAllister- miré a Dumbledore suplicándole mentalmente que comenzara su discurso...¡y lo conseguí!.

Después de la Ceremonia de Selección, en la cual aplaudimos rabiosamente a los nuevos miembros de nuestra Casa, comenzó el banquete. Tantos manjares a mi alrededor hicieron que prácticamente se me cayera la baba. No siempre uno tiene la posibilidad de comer platos extranjeros, nacionales y locales en una sola mesa. Suspiré encantada al terminar mi segundo plato, ahora si que estaba completa. Claro, hasta que vi las copas con helado de chocolate y nueces que aparecieron junto a mi encantador amigo dorado. Me estiré un poco para lograr que me oyera sobre el escándalo reinante: - ¿Me pasas una?- Remus me miró y fingió que no me escuchaba.

Maldito adicto al chocolate...- y la lamparita se encendió sobre mi cabeza, iba a conseguir una de cualquier manera. El dicho dice: en situaciones extremas, medidas extremas y para mí esa lo era. Me senté en el regazo de Sirius, que estaba a mi izquierda y logré alcanzar una.

Estaba por volver a mi sitio cuando Remus me tomó la mano y me miró enojado. Puse mi propia versión de la mirada de cachorrito del ojigris y dejé correr unas lágrimas por mi rostro acongojado y suplicante. Además agregué un discurso de lo más convincente:

Por favor, Rem, por favor. Sólo una, te dejo las otras cuatro sólo para ti, porfa.

Y la copa estuvo en mis manos en cuestión de microsegundos, volví a mi sitio y me dediqué a degustar mi manjar tan arduamente buscado. Era la gloria, jamás había probado tal delicia en mi vida y ni siquiera había tenido que suplicar mucho por él. Sólo acercarme más de lo necesario a Sirius, suplicarle a Remus, tolerar las miradas sorprendidas de las raritas y las de odio de todas las demás chicas del lugar. Nada.

¿Cómo rayos puede disfrutar tanto con un maldito helado?- Pettigrew me miraba babeando, yo no capté demasiado su mirada porque estaba en Chocolandia- Esta chica debe ser una tremenda bomba en la cama, aunque no es muy linda.

¿Perdón, me estaba diciendo fea?

Mira, gusano, haré como que esas asquerosas palabras no salieron de tu boca- me aparté de mi postre enfadada- Si no lo hago me agarraré indigestión. Además, sé que no volverás a insultarme, no te conviene. Y por si quieres saberlo, con los que me he acostado dicen que soy muy buena, así que debo ser una "tremenda bomba en la cama" como dices y no eres tú. Aunque creo que nunca podrás comprobarlo- le sonreí y volví a enfrascarme en mi postre.

Los Merodeadores reían por lo bajo, a diferencia del cuarteto que no necesitaba ser discreto y estaba por ahogarse de tanta risa. La cara indignada del gusano contribuyó en que disfrutara aún más el postre, que ya era decir mucho.

Nuestro adorado y loco director se puso en pie y nos deseo buenas noches a todos.

Mmm, déme otro helado y se las deseo yo también- no me percaté de que lo había dicho hasta que alguien me susurró como si nada al oído- Eso que dices y que te refriegues arriba mío como una esponja me da ideas raras sobre que hacer con tu postre.

¿Untármelo es una buena idea?- le guiñé un ojo- O podría hacértelo a ti. ¿Mmm?

Mmm, no estaría nada mal- me pasó un brazo por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar detrás de Lily y Remus que eran Premios Anuales. Aviso que yo ya había desistido de pasar inadvertida esa noche, con esa escena tan comprometedora anteriormente.

¿Conocen tus amigos esa naturaleza tuya tan salvaje, mon ami?- continué con los susurros mientras subíamos las escaleras para nuestra sala. Sirius soltó una carcajada parecida a un ladrido: - No íntimamente, pero han escuchado de ella. ¿Te quedas con nosotros en la Sala? Estaremos conversando un rato sobre "Popularidad", comiendo golosinas y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, ¿te unes a nuestra orgía merodeadora?.

Soy una chica que come adecuadamente, bebe apropiadamente y se junta sólo con la gente aconsejable...tal vez vaya, pero por simple curiosidad- le di un pisotón y subí a mi habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando el cuarteto se durmió ya eran las tres menos cuarto. Yo me levanté para reunirme con los chicos. Debían estar todavía en la Sala Común. Sabía de buena fuente (acostumbraba ir con ellos) que permanecerían allí hasta la madrugada, puesto que sería sábado al día siguiente. ¿A quién se le ocurría empezar un viernes?

Decidí aceptar su trato, sería divertido. Me apliqué un poco de rimel para realzar el color insólito de mis ojos gatunos y me puse mi camisón y una bata.

Estaba bajando diez minutos después cuando escuché una conversación muy interesante, la cual se desarrollaba escalera abajo. Me senté en un escalón y pegué la oreja a la pared.

- Peter, a ver si lo entiendes- Remus parecía desesperado- Fayruz Duvall es un miembro de nuestro grupo. En realidad, la única chica que merece ese privilegio. Siempre ha sido nuestra amiga y ahora será una Merodeadora oficial.

- No entiendo el porqué- dijo casi sollozando al soltar Sirius un fuerte improperio.

- Es enérgica, su lengua es más filosa que una espada y Peeves la admira. No lo demuestra pero es tan buena como Evans y puede arrollarnos en una discusión.

- Además, Canuto, es especial en algo- intervino calmadamente James- Tiene algo que llama la atención del más observador. No me extraña no te percataras, Peter.

- Volviendo a mi discurso: ella es nuestra chica y eso no quiere decir que la compartamos entre nosotros cuatro, quiere decir que es nuestra protegida. ¿Ahora comprendes mis palabras? Es la vigésima y última vez que te lo digo, ¿entiendes?.

- Si, ella es...¿bonita para ustedes?- aventuró con inseguridad. ¿Podía razonar solito?.

- Tiene potencial y buen cuerpo- ahí estaba el buenazo de Black. Jamás me defraudaría.

- ¿Entonces la puedo tocar?- parecía estar haciendo un puchero yo sentí un escalofrío.

- No creo que ella te deje, Colagusano- ¡tú si sabes como pienso, Jim!- Además fuiste poco discreto con ella hoy- Mmm, tanto como un gigante escondido detrás de una flor.

- Entonces yo no puedo decirle cosas indecentes pero tú sí. No puedo comer junto a ella, pero Remus sí y no puedo tocarla, pero Sirius igual va y se la viola.

Exacto, el chico había entendido bien. Mis sinceras felicitaciones, sanguijuela cochina...un momentito...¿qué había dicho de Black el bicho ese?

Bueno...- ahí estaba mi momento triunfal, mi entrada perfecta. Y salí como si no hubiera escuchado nadita de nadita.

Voilà!- sus rostros me hicieron pensar que mi camisón era demasiado para sus indefensos corazones. Quizá fuera inaceptable que me apareciera descalza, con un micro-camisón de seda color durazno y un corto kimono de seda negra frente a ellos. Tuve que haber considerado que estaría con cuatro chicos de tendencias alocadas. Avancé en silencio y me situé en un chaise-longué escarlata con orlas doradas. Pestañeé a propósito antes de decir - ¿Ya tienen un plan definitivo para convencerme?.

¡Por Merlín!- dijeron a coro, mirándome de arriba abajo. Largo el escrutinio, decidí varios minutos más tarde.

Ya les dije que no pensaba disfrazarme otra vez- tomé una paleta de caramelo de la mesa, la desenvolví y comencé a degustarla sintiendo que retornaba a mi niñez.

¿Fay?- James se recuperó primero-¿Qué le hiciste a mi mejor amiga?

Yo me reí ante las afirmaciones de los otros, era impensable que esos cuatro fueran tan parecidos...y tan estúpidos- ¡Son magníficos comediantes, mes amis, en verdad!

No bromeamos, ¿dónde está la insulsa chica de nuestras vidas? ¿Enserio tienes tan largo el cabello?- inquirió Sirius, ¿mencioné que tiene una seria obsesión con el pelo?

Esa chica está frente a ustedes, suplicando por poder estar en la cama durmiendo.

Con mis palabras parecieron recuperarse y me vapulearon con quejas sin fin sobre mi anterior aspecto y después de varias proposiciones indecentes (Sirius), logré hacer que me explicaran el plan. Tendría que conseguir ser la reina del colegio y según ellos lo lograría saliendo con los chicos más populares, siendo invitada a las mejores fiestas privadas y cumpleaños, participando con ellos en las bromas más atrevidas y burlándome de Snape. Casi me caí al suelo ante sus palabras, parecían ciertamente muy convencidos.

¿Con eso obtendré alguna cosa en especial?- decidí tratar el asunto con seriedad- Además de la diversión y tener que aguantarme los gritos de la pelirroja mandona durante horas, digo. No es que me... - me encogí de hombros.

¿Te refieres a Evans?- Potter me miró fascinado-¿Te soportas sus disparates?

Estoy segura de que a ti te encantaría poder soportarlos a diario, James. Y que ella te mirara, se interesara y saliera contigo. No hablo de matrimonio e hijos porque no me gusta adelantarme, claro, eso tú ya lo debes tener tremendamente analizado.

Golpe bajo, muy bajo- silbó Sirius riendo desde el sofá donde estaba echado- Creo que es tu... ¿segundo punto, ricura?

Tercero, te olvidas del Cara de Serpiente- no pude evitarlo, lo juro, así que dije- Quinto, si cuentas las dos bofetadas que te di.

Dejémoslo en tres y no tendré que meterte en mi cama para bajarte los humos.

¿Y eso me bajaría los humos?- sonreí sardónica- Olvidas que soy una "bomba", podrías cansarte y no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sueñas con imposibles, créeme cuando te lo digo, Duvall- sus ojos prácticamente buscaban agujerearme la cabeza. Le sonreí dubitativa y finalmente asentí mirando a Remus. Era muy atractivo, pero de una forma distinta a sus dos, véase el dos, amigos que también estaban buenazos; principalmente Sirius...Un momento, ¿YO había pensado eso?. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a James- ¿Terminaron los asuntos referentes a mí?- Es que seguro me estoy volviendo loca de remate.

Llámanos por nuestros sobrenombres, Fay. Al fin y al cabo, eres una Merodeadora. ¿Ya lo entendiste, Colagusano?- miró amenazante a la pobre rata.

Bueno, no andaba tan errada contigo, gusano- lo miré con desdén- No te me acerques más de lo necesario y yo no te cortaré esa minúscula parte tuya que te es tan importante...- qué satisfacción al verlo palidecer y tragar saliva- Recuerda muy bien que te lo avisé.

Estuvimos hablando durante unas dos horas, hasta que James me miró de tal manera que todos quedamos en silencio. Pero como soy testaruda, le dije con voz de pocos amigos- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o estás pensando violarme?

Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Fay.

Desembucha o caeré desmayada por el honor, Cornudo.

Ja, ja. Cornamenta, gracias. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Evans?

El lila, ¿algo más que realmente no estés desesperado por saber?- lo contemplé escéptica- Le gusta el chocolate, leer novelas románticas....y tu cabello.

Sí, leyeron bien. A mí personalmente me revienta, es un caos, una crisis mundial, producto de una poción alisadora malograda...

No, odia que me desarregle el cabello frente a ella- comentó abatido.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, puro bostezo, y le dije con hastío: - Porque le dan ganas de revolverlo en tu lugar. Buenas noches y despídanse de esta chica, que no la verán hasta la comida. O por lo menos trataré de que esa manada de puritanas no me tire de la cama a las ocho en punto, como hacen siempre, con sus estupideces de que es bueno madrugar.

Pero no conté con que al instante alguien me aferrara la mano- ¿Qué quieres ahora?¡Son las seis!¡Quiero ir a mi camita! ¡Dos horas de porquería!

Sólo te quería agradecer, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes?- James en plan amigable se ve extraño, muy muy extraño.

¿Me llevas a la cama?

No sean mal pensados, lo dije en el sentido normal de esa frase. Estaba tan cansada que si me dirigía arriba sola me dormiría en un escalón a mitad de camino.

Yo lo haré- Sirius me levantó en brazos- No queremos que Romeo termine con heridas de tercer grado.

Me saqué la bata y me zambullí entre las sábanas como si fueran nubes de suave algodón.

- Sueña con angelitos- me arropó y me dio un beso rápido antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Yo me aferré a la seda negra de su pantalón para detenerlo- Mejor no, así podré soñar contigo. Au revoir- le envié un beso.

Me dormí apenas escuché su risa parecida a un ladrido en las escaleras.

………………

Nota de autora:

¡Hola! Les presento a mi primer fic y me refiero al primero que escribí. Es algo rebuscado pero al final todo conecta, enserio.

Espero dejen reviews indicando si les gusta o no, porque, como estoy corrigiéndolo, me gustaría saber si debo arreglar algo en el próximo capítulo. Actualizo pronto. Dejen reviews.

…………….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Redemption:**_

_**Capítulo 2: **_

Como todas las mañanas, a las ocho en punto, el maldito "amanecedor" de Evans empezó a chillar a lo loco. Sobra decir que, como todas las mañanas, me caí redonda de la cama, golpéandome la espalda contra el frío piso de piedra. Sinceramente, creo que pedir un seguro de vida, a mi corta edad, no parece tan alocado como dice Sirius.

Me levanté y me arrastré hasta el baño, rezando porque todo fuera una maldita pesadilla. Casi una hora después logré bajar a la Sala Común. Sí, adivinaron, me quedé dormida en la ducha. Para animarme, me puse mi minifalda de cuero favorita. Lo que terminó siendo mala idea.

Al llegar a la Sala, pasé por alto las diversas expresiones de los Gryffindors: asombro, silbidos, miradas de odio...y los aplausos de Sirius Black al verme. Se encontraba cómodamente sentado frente al fuego, fingiendo que no era mirado por todo el sector femenino de la Sala, que aumentaba según corría la noticia de que estaba allí tranquilo.

- Que suerte que no soy celoso- me pasó un brazo por los hombros evadiendo mi significativa mirada hacia las raritas (que estaban sentadas lejos de la chimenea) y empujándome hacia la salida- Vamos a almorzar, señorita. Los chicos se fueron sin mí. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando me dices cosas tan complicadas de entender, Fay?¡Me dormí pensando!

- Pobrecito de Canuto- reí ante su mirada de desamparado y me volví hacia las cuatro Gryffindor que, o bien me parecía a mí, caminaban muy cerca nuestro, como para oír- ¿No están de acuerdo?

- Para nada- Evans le dirigió su sonrisa de hielo- Black, ¿a qué debemos tu compañía a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?

- A que quiero desayunar con mi mejor amiga y tú la haces levantar temprano, Evans.

- ¿Tu qué? Disculpa creo que escuché amiga, pero tú eres incapaz de tener amigas.

- Lo es desde toda la vida, Evans.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Yo estaba en otra, mejor dicho, en el séptimo cielo. Mi cambio radical le había dado a la vida mucha más emoción. Sólo el cambiar de aspecto había logrado que los chicos me silbaran, me dedicaran piropos y me pidieran citas para Hogsmeade. Yo les sonreía y caminaba entre los cinco contrincantes fingiendo que no hablaban de mí como si no existiera.

- ¿Qué haces coqueteando?- los dos dijeron lo mismo. Evans frunció el ceño. Sirius me recriminó: Pensaba que odiabas llamar la atención.

- Bastante, pero qué puedo hacer si me encuentran atractiva, ¿acaso crees que soy fea?

- Por supuesto que no eres fea- Sirius me miró fastidiado- Pero tampoco estás tan buena.

- Que raro que comentes eso- puse los ojos en blanco y entré en el Gran Salón con paso ofendido. Por suerte mi público eran sólo unos profesores y algunos alumnos repartidos por las mesas. Ignoré sus miradas y me dirigí a la mesa Gryffindor seguida de un sonriente Sirius, una enfadada Evans y tres atónitas tragas.

Remus y James eran los únicos Gryffindor que ocupaban la mesa. Me dirigí hacia ellos con mi sonrisa más felina, dispuesta a saludarlos por primera vez en mi vida. Los besé en las mejillas, me serví chocolate caliente y conseguí alcanzar un bollo cubierto de chocolate antes que Remus me sacara el plato con expresión posesiva.

- Buenos días, Lunático, James- Sirius se sentó a mi derecha, la izquierda del capitán del equipo. El cuarteto se acomodó bastante alejado de nosotros con la obvia intención de no pronunciar palabra a los Merodeadores.

- ¡Ops!, Siri-Pooh está molesto contigo. Mejor ve y lánzate al lago de inmediato.

- ¿Quieres que me congele o sería mejor que me ahogara?- me pasó un trozo de torta de chocolate, mis ojitos brillaron de amor eterno.

- Cuidado, Cornamenta, o la chica estará dispuesta a alabar el suelo que pises -con eso Remus recibió la colleja de su vida y una muestra gratis de mi mal carácter mañanero.

- Cálmate, mujer; entre las fans que me despellejan y tú, voy a terminar eligiéndolas a ellas- se pasó una mano por la zona dolorida- ¿Siempre tienes este humor al levantarte?

- Pues…- me desperté de Chocolatilandia.

- Ese es su buen humor- James contestó mirando a un punto lejano al rostro del castaño- El malo es como una patada en el hígado, un dolor de parto y una clase de HM en un día de lluvia, todos juntos. Y ni te imaginas cuando está con SPM, es una locura.

- Gracias por el apoyo, pero prefiero decir que...

- A mí su humor me parece encantador- Sirius me dio un abrazote.

- Mis...costillas...mis...

- ¿El de tu novia también es así por las mañanas, Canuto?- Remus lo miró divertido.

- ¿Quién es ahora?- Sirius me miró como si yo tuviera la respuesta estampada en la cara.

- Es Mariela Woods y viene para acá con toda su tropa.

- ¿Cuándo empecé con esa bruja?- me miró de nuevo, yo me encogí de hombros haciendo lo posible para no reírme de su expresión- Terminaré con ella.

- En la estación te amenazó con matarte si le cortabas o le ponías los cuernos antes de las veinticuatro horas- al mirarlo añadió- Te arreglaste con ella ayer a las...9: 53 am.

- ¡Gracias!, ya pasaron las veinticuatro horas y pienso terminar con ella...

- No ha estado contigo ni cinco minutos.

- Gracias a Merlín- dijo y los chicos asintieron fervientemente- Es una maldita cotilla, me arreglé para poder subir al tren en paz y...

- Sirius, si no estás con ella por lo menos una hora, no te hablo más- me crucé de brazos- Y mira que comparada conmigo, tu noviecita es un caramelo masticable.

Nos marchamos los tres dejándolo solo en manos del enemigo.

Al salir nos separamos, Remus por ser prefecto se fue a una reunión y James se marchó alegando que tenía que ir a arreglar el cuarto y a despertar a Pettigrew. Yo me quedé en la biblioteca.

Bueno, no estaría mal leer un poco sobre...algo.

Tomé un libro enorme de DCAO y me senté en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y completamente oculta de Madame Prince, la bibliotecaria parecida a un buitre viejo.

A los cinco minutos de haberme sentado un chico de Ravenclaw apareció a mi lado.

- Hola, ¿qué estás leyendo?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¿quién rayos era ese?

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- me resultaba familiar…

- Es mi materia favorita- me dirigió una sonrisa suficiente- Seguro no sabes mi nombre, soy Ernest Higgins.

- El Capitán de Quidditch, supongo- sonreí. No estaba nada mal: guapo, rubio de ojos verdes, atlético e inteligente (era un Ravenclaw, ¿no?) Además ese día yo estaba muy aburrida, tal vez sería divertido que se dedicara a tirarme los tejos- Soy Fayruz Duvall, encantada. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti…- _mentira._ Sólo había escuchado algunos comentarios subidos de tono en los vestuarios.

- Espero que buenas- se acomodó a mi derecha y puso el brazo en el respaldo de mi silla. Decidí abandonar mi libro para analizar si él se arriesgaría a mi volátil personalidad.

- Ciertamente, aunque me han dicho que buscas emociones…fuertes para ser de Ravenclaw- me acerqué indiferente. Bueno, tal vez si me divirtiera ese día.

- Culpable- se encogió de hombros Ernest- ¿ Y también las buscas tú?

- Siempre que puedo y que tengo tiempo para ello. Sabes, creo que trabajamos juntos en un proyecto para...¿Adivinación?- De ahí me resultaba conocido.

- En tercero, fue muy entretenido- Claro, si él decía.

- Somos buenos trabajando en equipo, ¿no?- afirmé entre risas. Más astuto que un Slytherin.

- Entonces no me preocupo- sonrió- ¿Sales conmigo mañana?

- ¿Qué tal eso de las emociones fuertes…ahora?- le dirigí mi sonrisa felina y le guiñé un ojo. Mañana iba a salir con los chicos y eso sí sería fantástico. Aunque tampoco lo iba a rechazar, era un "pez gordo"…

- Como desee la damita- me acercó, le sonreí pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Una hora después me puse en pie para despedirme:

- Realmente me alegraste el día, Ernie- le sonreí y lo besé por última vez- Tengo que ir a mi Sala, cualquier cosa que necesites...

- Te lo haré saber. Gracias, gatita- me abrazó y se fue tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde estaban varios amigos suyos.

Tomé el libro, le informé a Madame Buitre que me lo llevaba y salí del lugar. Sí, ahora entendía lo que decía Evans sobre lo grato de las bibliotecas.

Iba de tan buen humor que tuve la suerte (o desgracia) de encontrarme a Sirius en el camino. Claro, no lo vi, sólo me choqué con él y caímos al suelo.

Me levanté aturdida y lo miré, ahora estaba detrás de una estatua. Eso era raro hasta para él.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Canuto?¿Todavía juegas a las escondidas?

- ¿Y te crees graciosa? Estoy escapando de las Mega-Fashion.

- Lo que cuesta ser popular, ¿eh?- me apoyé en la pared a su lado.

- Ja ja ¿Y qué haces cerca de una biblioteca? No dudo que sepas leer, pero pensé que lo tuyo eran esas revistas que lees...Magicalgo.

- Magicosmo y más respeto- le mostré el libro arrogantemnete- DCAO nivel ultra-superior. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?

- No me hagas acordar: cortesía de mi ex cuando terminé con ella.

¡Merlín! Me reí por dentro. No me había percatado del moretón bajo su ojo derecho.

- Deberías ponerte algo... tengo un botiquín en mi habitación, vamos- lo tomé de la mano y empecé a arrastrarlo hacia nuestro piso.

- Pero no puedo salir de aquí…ellas me van a encontrar y a violarme.

- Comienza a caminar, Black, comienza a caminar.

Después de que le aplicara el medicamento, mi amigo decidió que se quedaría a leer mis revistas. Eshe lo miró con desdén y salió fuera, cosa que hizo que me burlara de él a sangre fría.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, me llamaste Black allá abajo.

- En efecto, siempre te llamo así cuando me tienes por las paredes-contesté mientras leía el famoso y apenas comenzado librote.

- ¿Fay?

- ¿Mmm?

- Una pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que estuviste en la biblioteca?

- Una hora, ¿por?- ya sabía lo que venía, vaya que lo sabía. ¡Merlín, dame piedad con este hombre!

- ¿Lees un renglón cada 30 segundos?- dejó de hacer el test de "¿Qué tipo de pareja buscas?" para mirarme asombrado. Igual, no creo que algún tipo encaje con Sirius, a él le gustan todas.

- No, estuve con Higgins

- ¿Anduviste con Ernest Higgins?

- Mmm

- James se entera y te mata

- Lo sé- Sirius masculló algo, pero no pude enternderlo.

Al salir del Gran Salón después de la cena, fue Remus quien me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Nos dedicamos a intercambiar experiencias con diferentes chocolates. Los otros tres nos miraban con ojos desorbitados o en blanco.

- Y así termina el día - dijo James cuando un grupito de chicas se acercó a nosotros.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando diez minutos después me vi arrinconada por un grupo de treinta chicos con ofertas mayormente indecentes. Repartí autógrafos, dejé que me sacaran fotografías y me acerqué a los chicos que ya habían despachado a sus fans. Continuamos nuestro camino hasta detenernos dentro del cuarto de los chicos.

- ¿Qué es esto, Rem?- le pregunté cuando me pasó una cajita verde con un lazo dorado.

- Bombones de chocolate austríaco. Para ti, Fay- me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé.

- Merci, mon ami, merci- lo besé en ambas mejillas y abrí el tesoro- Mmm, c`est magnifique!

- Es asombroso como puede reaccionar de ese modo ante un dulce- James levantó la vista de la revista que leía en su cama- Me dan ganas de olvidarme de Lily y tirármela.

- No lo creo, tú estás...-me detuve para elegir el segundo dulce-...obsesionado con ella. Si dice alguien su nombre comienzas con los dones; si dice que te pasa rechazando, sigues con sus Hobbies y sus notas y si dice que quizá está saliendo con alguien, los matas a sangre fría.

- Pero como somos sus mejores amigos tal vez solamente nos deje sin chocolate.

Tanto Sirius como yo lo miramos antes de decir a la vez: - ¿Dijiste chocolate?

- ¿Dije chocolate? Quise decir respirar- sonrió apenado.

- Admitirlo es el primer paso para la recuperación, Lunático, vas por buen camino.

Sirius aguantaba la risa a duras penas yo iba por el mismo camino. Hasta que a James se le ocurrió algo para torturar al pobre Lupin:

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podrías estar a régimen de chocolate un tiempo como segundo paso...pero tendrías que decirle que no a las barritas, a las barras, a las ranas de chocolate, al helado de chocolate...

- Y a los caramelos de chocolate, a los chupetines de chocolate, a los cucuruchos levitadores de chocolate, a los maníes cubiertos de chocolate, a...¿quieres ir a la enfermería, Lunático?- Sirius lo miró sonriendo, Lupin había ido empalideciendo a cada mención y yo estaba apunto de llorar de desesperación al ponerme en su lugar.

- No yo...estoy bien- sacó una barrita del bolsillo y comenzó a comerla con alivio.

- Por cierto yendo a Popularidad. Tengo a Higgins en el bolsillo

- Querrás decir en el escote- eso ameritaba venganza, puse mi voz ronca de pronto.

- Eso sería intersante, aunque tal vez te preferiría a ti.

- Seguro te mueres por probarlo- Sirius me miró con tal placer en los ojos que me quedé observándolo como las huecas que lo asediaban. Aclaré mis ideas antes de seguir.

- ¿Tú no?- pestañeé coqueta mientras me sentaba en su cama.

- Podría ser, después de varios litros de whisky de fuego- se encogió de hombros.

- Igual no puedes negar que sería muy divertido- y le puse una mano en el brazo.

- Te tendré en cuenta- yo ya me cambiaba de cama cuando lo oí. Me volví asombrada, pero no pude decir ni mu pues Remus se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

- Íbamos a hablar de la fase uno.

- Tienes razón, ¿cuál es?- me eché sobre su cama y lo abracé- ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo o ustedes también participarán?

- Ambos- James se sentó a mi derecha y Sirius detrás de mí- Queremos info general.

- Preguntas.

- ¿Cuántos novios has tenido en tu vida?

- ¿Oficiales? Cuatro, creo. Uno durante el período de 4°, 5° y principios de 6°. Los otros me llevaron menos de dos meses.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso serio?

- A los trece, en el patio de mi casa. Hasta me puse colorada- reí al acordarme.

- ¿Tu primera vez?

- A los dieciséis con Russell Nott, fuimos novios 28 meses. Era demasiado Slytherin para mí. Pero lo disfrutamos.

- Continuemos: ¿qué piensas de los hombres lobos?

- Que no deben atacar poblados si no quieren que los ataquen

- No, ¿te agradan, te desagradan, los odias?

- Me encantan, siempre me han fascinado ellos, el Grim, los basiliscos, los fénix...etc.

- ¿De los animagos ilegales?

- Que tienen suerte porque nos los descubren sus enemigos y me encanta tenerlos como amigos- Remus me abrazó más fuerte.

- ¿Aurors?

- Lo que quiero ser cuando grande.

- ¿Mortífagos?

- Los que quiero perseguir cuando sea grande.

- ¿Voldemort?

- Un hombre que necesita una nueva distracción. Creo que es más poderoso que Dumbledore, si me permiten, pero no es invenci…- Repentinamente mis ojos se toparon con la boca de Sirius y una estupenda primera plana de cómo degustaba mi bombón. Pellizqué a Remus en el brazo y le señalé a mis espaldas. Sirius no supo lo que lo golpeó.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Nota de autora:**_

Bien, eso es todo por el momento. El tercero viene pronto. Dejen reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Redemption:**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Me estiré, tan remolona como siempre y salí de la cama. Lunes, lunes, la palabra me rondaba en la cabeza como una canción pegadiza.

Entré en la ducha y me estaba lavando el cabello cuando sentí que alguien abría la puerta del baño. Asomé la cabeza y descubrí al dueño de mi improvisado camisón afeitándose: - Buenos días, ¿otra vez coincidimos?

- ¿Cómo te fue con Higgins ayer?- se encogió de hombros.

- Nada mal, pero ya te dije que le estoy ayudando a conseguir una cita con la chica de la que está enamorado nada más. Hasta pareces celoso, Canuto.

- Como si alguna vez en mi vida lo haya estado. Estoy contento con mis chicas, ricura.

- Ya quisieras tú una con la cual pudieras hablar dos minutos de forma civilizada.

- Es que hablar no me interesa. Soy más para las acciones.

- No me das oportunidad de dudarlo, ¿me pasas una toalla?- tanteé al aire hasta que di con una mullida toalla. Era amarilla patito- Bonito color.

- Quédatela para cuando vienes- abrió la cortina y yo le saqué la lengua, ya envuelta con la toalla- Lástima. Sal que quiero ducharme.

- Muy bien, voy a vestirme, ¿dónde...? Gracias- tomé mi "camisón" y salí del baño. Volví un segundo después- ¿Me puedo llevar tu bata?

- Ya la tienes puesta, ¿no?- a veces me intimidaba que pudiera adivinar mis acciones.

- Gracias, eres un amor. Ahógate con la ducha, ¿si?

- No lo hice ayer, no lo haré hoy, no lo haré mañana- canturreó burlón.

- Dormiré en mi cuarto hoy, James me dijo que lo hiciera...

- ...Si, es mejor que lo hagas- dijo con voz extraña- Eres un fastidio por las mañanas.

- No, claro que no. También lo soy por las tardes, noches y madrugadas, querido.

Ahora: la diversión. Me senté al lado de James y saqué mi arma secreta- ¡Quejicus y Evans están besándose en la Sala Común!

James se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo. Nunca fallaba. Me miró de forma asesina y se despeinó aún más el cabello. Yo hice una mueca y me acerqué a Remus, lo besé en la mejilla y éste se levantó sonriéndome. Él si era un buen chico, espero que mis hijos sean igualitos a él. Me abrazó con fuerza inhumana, eso era peor que los abrazos del ojigris.

- Lo siento, ¿me disculpas?- esta vez fue más tierno y su expresión de completo arrepentimiento me hizo sentir ternura. (¿Y a quién no?).

- Por supuesto que estás perdonado. Además, algo de salvajismo no hace mal a nadie.

- ¿Y una pesadilla contigo? Es salvaje pero sí que hace mal- James murmuró por lo bajo yo lo miré enfadada y me marché con la enorme bata negra ondeando a mis espaldas (N/A: como la túnica del nariz ganchuda).

Como resultado a la noche tan tranquila que había pasado, estaba de mejor humor que muchos otros. Me fui a mi cuarto, me cambié y bajé al Gran Salón lo más sola posible considerando a los gansos que me escoltaban contra mi voluntad. Parecía que todas las mesas estaban completas.

Me senté en la mía, siendo observada por más de doscientas personas. Las chicas ya habían desayunado y Evans estaba en la reunión de Premios Anuales. Ernest se acercó a conversar conmigo y me informó de sus avances con la chica de la que estaba enamorado, le di algunos consejos prácticos y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla cuando la chica en cuestión apareció en escena. Cinco minutos después el silencio volvió a reinar en el inmenso comedor cuando los chicos hicieron su aparición. No aparté ni un segundo la vista de mi revista, la cual me había llegado con el correo. Claro que había contado con que se sentarían conmigo.

- Buenos días, queriditos- saludé innecesariamente.

- No demasiados. James se enojó contigo y casi tira a Peter por la ventana

- ¿Y QUÉ LO DETUVO?

Los chicos me miraron confundidos. Por mi parte, estaba por comenzar la matanza del siglo cuando el timbre nos interrumpió y James empujó a Remus hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la reunión.

Una hora después sentí que James me sacudía y me desperté para mirarlo confusa. Me aparté del abrazo de Sirius y me puse en pie para salir del salón de HM.

Después de pociones, transformaciones y adivinación, estaba hambrienta. Por si no se acuerdan casi no desayuné debido a mis ilusiones rotas. (Aclaro que sigo creyendo que James es un idiota).

Salíamos de la merienda cuando di mi primer bostezo. Al final terminé yendo de la mano de Sirius que me guiaba para que no me cayera por algún escalón falso o cosa por el estilo del letargo que tenía. ¿Había dormido anoche?

- Te vienes a la enfermería conmigo, Fay.

- Siempre y cuando la enfermera me asigne la cama más cómoda que tenga... -bostecé de nuevo y lo miré suplicante- Gracias, eres un amor- lo besé en la mejilla cuando me levantó en brazos.

- Soy un estúpido, que es distinto- masculló apenas llegamos a nuestro destino- ¡Poppy!

- ¡Ya estoy yendo, Sirius, aguanta un segundo!- y la mujer salió de detrás de un biombo- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué le hiciste a esa niña inocente?

Inocente, ¿estaba hablando de mí? Miré a mi alrededor atontada.

- Pareciera que le echaron un encantamiento de sueño -y con eso pareció decirlo todo. La mujer me sonrió y me ahogó con remedios y estudios.

Debo decir que estoy convencida de que las estúpidas fans de los chicos tienen algo que ver. Bostecé. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Media hora después, Pomfrey me dejó ir, con orden expresa de permanecer tranquila hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Quiere que haga quietud? Esperaré a estar embarazada, muchas gracias. Además, ¡tengo una fiesta a la que ir!

- Si no duermes esta noche, por lo menos, yo mismo te dejaré de encargo, ¿entendido?

¿Les he dicho alguna vez que cuando Sirius se pone serio, realmente lo es?. Por cierto, no estoy haciendo ningún chiste.

- Canuto... - su mirada me congeló. Demonios- No prometo nada...y tendrás que cuidarme. Quiero una campana para llamarte y eso.

- Joder. Trato hecho- me levantó en brazos de nuevo- Vamos, ricura, la cama nos espera.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Madame Pomfrey la hizo enrojecer hasta los dedos de los pies:

- ¿Y si olvidamos lo que dijo la enfermera y tenemos sexo salvaje? Puedes ser mi esclavo sexual mejor.

- ¡Voto por eso, ricura! Quiero hacerte eso de…- Pomfrey se desmayó.

James se unió a Sirius, no entiendo porqué. Según Sirius, para que yo "no atentara contra" su inocencia. ¿Qué inocencia, la que perdió con su niñera? Los miré de reojo, después miré hacia la puerta y volví hacia mis carceleros.

Esos tipos eran tan porfiados como un mosquito. Volví a mirar a la puerta con tristeza y me hundí más en la cama. - ¡Joder!- hicieron como si no me hubiera escuchado. Por Merlín, soy una Duvall, ¡tengo mi orgullo! Abrí la boca y...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vaya que logré que me escuchara. Los miré amenazante, si no me dejaban salir ahora....¡les cantaba la canción de Barnie! Les aseguro que si esa canción no es suficiente tortura, mi voz sí que lo es.

Llegué al Gran Salón victoriosa, habiendo prometido que no cantaría si conseguía un omelet. Apenas nos sentamos James empezó a pelear con Evans, quien me preguntó:

- ¿Ya estás bien, Duvall?- parecía preocupada de a veritas. Merlín.

- Poppy dijo que todo está bien y la mandó a reposar

- Y ellos, James Charlus Potter y Sirius Orión Black, que nunca hacen caso a nadie, tomaron sus palabras como si fueran sagradas y no me han dejado salir de la cama. Un poco más y no me daban de com…

- Claro que sí, tienes que alimentarte- me pasaron dos omelets y yo los miré entendiendo el juego. También me sirvieron un plato de carne y patatas asadas, y tres panqueques de dulce de leche como postre.

- Chantajistas

- Lo sabemos- me dedicaron sus mejores sonrisas

- ¿Dónde está Remus?- pregunté al ver que nadie se adueñaba de la salsa de chocolate a mi lado. La agarré.

- Su madre se sentía muy mal, contrajo gripe de dragón y Remus fue a casa a visitarla.

- Ay, pobre Sra. Lupin, esa enfermedad es horrible. ¿irán con él?- vacié medio pote de salsa en mis panqueques- Debe estar muy mal y tan solito...- me lo pensé, **lo juro**, y me quedé con el resto de la salsa. Me la comería a cucharadas, ¿quién sabe cuando tendría esta gran oportunidad?- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

- No, nos prohibió ir pues perdíamos clases. Aunque tú me pasarías todo, ¿no, Evans?

- ¿Me hablas a mí, Potter?

- No, a la vecinita de enfrente.

- Ah, mándale saludos- exclamó enojada, Merlín sabe porque, y salió acompañada del trío de tragas, quienes se desternillaban a sus espaldas.

El pobre James sufrió las risas de todo el mundo menos del sector femenino. Sirius y yo, como buenos amigos suyos que somos, miramos enfadados a la pelirroja.

- Podría haber sido más descortés si quería- agarré mi plato y empecé la cuenta atrás.

- Me esperaba algo más fuerte, ¿acaso las zorras mezquinas ya no son como antes?

Ante esto, el ojigris salió perseguido por el de anteojos y yo los seguí con paso tranqui. Uno no debe agitarse mientras come ¿saben? Es malo para el corazón.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca en mi mesa favorita cuando alguien me tapó los ojos. Sonreí y empecé una lista larguísima de chicos que me habían pedido para salir.

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! Te conoces a todo el sector masculino.

- Exacto, ¿y tú no te conoces al femenino?¿Qué rayos haces en una biblioteca?.

- Estaba aburrido. Remus sigue en la enfermería por su empacho, James salió y Peter se fue a... no, no sé a donde se fue- se despatarró en la silla a mi lado. Era miércoles.

- Pero igual él no le importa a nadie- le sonreí maliciosa- James se molestó cuando le dije que la marca me la habías echo tú.

- ¿Cuál marca?- y cuando yo corrí mi melena- ¡Por Merlín, ¿quién te la hizo?!

- Con permiso, pero estoy tratando de terminar este libro.

- ¿Pero quién fue?- miró a mi alrededor con insistencia y enfado desmedido.

- No está aquí. Fue Hugh Alexander, anduve con él anoche en las escaleras de entrada a la Lechucería. Es Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y prefecto. Guapo y con sentido del humor rescatable para los de su Casa. Además, a diferencia de las chicas que frecuentan ustedes, sí puede mantener una conversación interesante. Me aburrió con las historias de sus próximas tácticas en los partidos, etc.

- ¿Te habló de las tácticas de su equipo?- se fregó las manos- ¿Qué tal serán?

- Me parecieron buenas, pero nada que ver con las nuestras, queridito.

- Se puede decir que es muy posesivo - Sirius me estaba pasando una crema especial en el cuello ¿de dónde la había sacado? - Me alegra que no vuelvas a salir con él o terminarás como una jalea mal mezclada.

- Que halagador. Un poco más y me dices que soy un colacuerno con peluca.

- Nunca tendremos una cita, así que no vale la pena gastar mis encantos en ti.

- Me halagas todavía más, no puedes imaginártelo. ¿Y con quién saliste hoy?

- Con Reagan Hatfield. Me anoté el nombre, por eso lo recuerdo. Es Hufflepuff, creo.

- Memoria de elefante para los libros, cero para las novias. Y son las que más usas.

- No es para tanto, bastante que me sé el nombre de Evans y el tuyo, ricura.

- Y los usas mucho- alcé una ceja escéptica.

- Veo que no estás de buenas hoy. ¿Con quién saliste?

- Estoy enojada con las puritanas. Con Malcolm Kingsley, Ravenclaw, tremendamente gracioso, me ayudó con la tarea de Pociones.

- Si a ti esa materia no te cuesta, ¡tienes a Slughorn en el bolsillo!.

- Bueno, un poco de ayuda jamás es mal recibida - le guiñé un ojo y volví a mi libro.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así ya que vamos?¿Y qué lees?

Miré mi camiseta de algodón blanco que decía en turquesa: "Espero a mi príncipe azul, así que busca a alguien que sí tenga esperanza", zapatos de tacón y una minifalda.

- Bueno, vestirse bien es necesario hasta para una biblioteca y leo un libro que me prestó Malcolm.

- ¿Estudiando pociones un miércoles cuando la próxima clase es el lunes?

- Mmm- y logré que se quedara callado esperando al darle una de mis revistas.

Tantos ingredientes, puntos de ebullición y advertencias hicieron que la cabeza estuviera por reventarme. Así que una hora después guardé el libro y arrastré al Merodeador fuera de la biblioteca y del castillo.

Decidí que disfrutaríamos de las tres horas que quedaban para la cena junto al lago. Considerando como somos Sirius y yo adivinarán que en el recorrido hicimos una parada en las cocinas para abastecernos apropiadamente.

Me senté bajo un árbol con la revista que había dejado Sirius para meterse a nadar al lago. Está loco, lo sé perfectamente.

En cuanto a mi rato tranquilo...olvídenlo. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando tres chicos se acercaron a mí. Eran de Hufflepuff y no estaban nada mal para otra chica distinta de mí. Aunque el rubio de ojos negros...

- Hola, Duvall, ¿cómo andas?- me dijo él- Soy Brendan McDouglas, encantado. Ellos son Ryan Stewart y Robert Emmett.

Uno castaño oscuro ojinegro y otro rubio oscuro de ojos azules. Stewart tenía lo suyo, pero Emmett podría encandilar a muchas fans de Remus.

- ¿Amigos de Hugh?- los miré desde el piso- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarles?

- Te buscábamos para darte esta invitación, es para Halloween. Después nos dices.

- ¿Tengo hasta...?- mi sonrisa gatuna los dejó alucinados. ¡Que diversión!

- Hasta el 31, inclusive- que sonrisa tenía Emmett.

- Muy bien, tal vez...tendré que pensar qué ponerme para estar presentable.

- Cualquier cosa te sienta bien, preciosa, así que no busques cumplidos

- Gracias, McDouglas, eres muy galante.

- Sólo con las chicas tan bonitas como tú, Duvall

- ¿Te parezco bonita o solamente buscas recompensa?

- De seguro que la última es la de mayor peso

- Y por quien lo dice debo considerar que es el caso- lo miré con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Cuando Sirius llegó hecho una sopa hasta nosotros y me pidió una toalla, se dio cuenta de que estaba medio ocupada. Encogió los hombros, agarró la toalla y se contentó con interrumpirnos. Emmett lo miró.

- Black, tú también estás invitado para Halloween.

- Mmm ya me lo dijo...¿cómo era el nombre de la chica con la que salí hoy, ricura?

- Reagan...Hatfield. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Se me olvidó- murmuró terminando de vestirse y cogiendo la cesta de la comida.

- ¿Y tienes buena memoria? Recuérdame nunca encargarte algo de vital importancia.

- Y siegues tratando de ser graciosa- me pasó un brazo por los hombros-...luego les decimos, ¿de acuerdo?. Vamos, Fay, tenemos cosas que hacer en el castillo- y me arrastró hasta nuestra Sala Común. Claro, desde el vestíbulo estuvimos intercambiando nuestra especialidad: frases de doble sentido.

Esa era nuestra primera discusión seria en los años que llevábamos como amigos. Y estábamos tan metidos en nuestro enfrentamiento verbal que no nos percatamos de que nos habíamos plantados en medio de la Sala Común, casualmente abarrotado. Uff.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Canuto?- pregunté por milésima vez.

- No me caen bien, lo siento. ¿Estás molesta?

- ¿Qué te parece, cabeza de papa?- me crucé de brazos- ¿Por qué me metiste dentro?¿Acaso estabas...?

- Siempre hay una primera vez. Además, el rubio...

- Era para divertirme un ratito. Te doy mi palabra de Merodeadora de que te haré caso cada vez que me adviertas y que discutiré contigo sólo para alegrarte.

- Cada vez te pareces más a nosotros- reí al verlo negar con la cabeza y lo abracé con fuerza- ¿Estoy perdonado?

- ¿Tú que crees, cabeza de papa?

- No me digas así- miró el reloj- ...una hora, vaya.

- Esperemos que la segunda no exista.

- Aunque nos aburriríamos. Y además me interesa mucho eso de que en sexto...

Nota mental: jamás revelar información confidencial a Black cuando estoy enojada.

- ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Vuelve a entrometerte y no respondo por mis acciones!- le di una cachetada y me marché a mi cuarto dispuesta a despedazar a la primera que se acercara en las escaleras con fines sociales...hasta bajar a cenar.

Estaba tratando de dormirme escribiendo a mi casa cuando un pasadizo se abrió en la pared a mi derecha. Rodolphus Lestrange entró como Pedrito por su casa.

Sí que tengo suerte, no lo duden: Evans estaba de ronda y el trío ni la más remota idea.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- empalidecí de los nervios- ¿Cómo desbloqueaste el encantamiento?

- Era débil al ser magia blanca- me sonrió sentándose en mi cama- ¿Qué cuentas?

- Cosas Gryffindor que no te interesan ni remotamente, ¿qué quieres?

- Así que es cierto, eres propiedad de los Merodeadores- señaló una campera de Remus tirada sobre mi cama- Lucius me lo dijo pero no le creí, pensé que eras más inteligente, leoncita.

- Y no soy propiedad de nadie. Y soy una Merodeadora, si te interesa, serpiente.

- ¡Auch!- se puso una mano en el corazón- Me diste duro, vaya que sí.

- No fue mi intención, Rodolphus- dije con irónica dulzura.

- Es extraño escuchar mi nombre de tus labios en otra situación que la usual- me sonrió malicioso. No soy tonta, claro que había entendido sus palabras.

- Esa situación ya no existe, Rodolphus, créeme- adiós al miedo, estaba furiosa con él.

-¿Justo ahora que te muestras en verdad frente a todos, incluso más hermosa que antes?- sonrió abrazándome por la cintura.

- Justo ahora- me acerqué a él varita en mano- ¡Márchate! No acepto mortífagos aquí.

- ¿Y qué ha...?- se interrumpió al ver que el blanco de mi varita era su pecho.

- Decidí que....¿Qué haces por estos rumbos, serpiente de pozo?- Sirius entró con un bol de helado de chocolate y miró al Slytherin como a un chicle en su cabello.

- Vine a hablar con mi novia, ¿y tú?

- Si es tu novia tienes más cuernos que mis ex- novias. ¿Cómo andas, ricura?- me besó la mejilla (¿Sirius?) y sacó la varita (si, era él).

- Bueno, creo que me voy yendo, leoncita- me besó y se marchó por el pasadizo.

Me acerqué hasta allí y puse un complejo hechizo-tranca de artes oscuras.

- Así no volverá- sonreí satisfecha- ¿Eso era helado de chocolate?

- Lo comes si me perdonas por tanta estupidez- me miró con su cara de perrito mojado-Dos días sin hablarnos, es el colmo de los colmos.

- ¡Te perdono!- le saqué el bol y volví al escritorio. Tenía que mandar noticias a casa.

- ¿Qué haces tú con una pluma y un pergamino?- se acercó asombrado- ¿Escribes?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estoy pintando un cuadro?

- ¡Te juro que ni cuenta me había dado! Me quedo contigo, no vaya a ser que esa...

- El que mi cama sea de dos plazas y media, somier, sábanas de algodón egipcio y almohadas de plumas no tiene nada que ver, ¿no, Canuto?

- Cállate y déjame dormir- se acomodó y al insante estaba más dormido que un oso en invierno. Los había con suerte.

Volví a mi tarea de principios de año:

_Querido papá: _

_Me gustaría recibir noticias de ti, no hay en los periódicos, los chicos no dicen ni pío y ya estoy algo preocupada. Extraño que me regañes cuando un maleficio no me sale bien, las clases están tan atrasadas y aburridas... _

_En cuanto a tu ofrecimiento, necesito analizarlo detalladamente, no pienso embarcarme en algo que no me reporte ningún beneficio. La lista está equilibrada._

_Un viejo amigo me está dando problemas. ¿Puedes hablar con él?. Te lo agradecería mucho. _

_Debo despedirme ahora, el sueño puede vencer hasta al mejor soldado. Pronto te daré mi respuesta, no cambiaré de parecer. _

_Fay._

_Querida mamá, _

_Espero que no tengas nada malo que contarme y que me envíes dulces. _

_ Con todo mi amor, Fay. _

Apenas terminé las dos cartas se las entregué a una lechuza que esperaba en la ventana y me dirigí al tocador. Eshe estaba acostada en su almohadón de terciopelo rojo y me miraba con disgusto.

- No, nada de eso- la regañé tomando el cepillo- Tengo que pensarlo antes de aceptar, lo sabes tanto como yo. Sólo espero no equivocarme.

Después de peinarme miré hacia la cama, parecía tan tranquilo como un perrito frente al calor de la estufa en un día nevado. Sonreí y me acosté tan apartada como me fue posible. Yo no caería nunca en la estupidez de enamorarme de Sirius Black. Antes dejaba las magdalenas rellenas de dulce de leche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Nota de autora: **

Hola a todos! El capítulo 3 finalmente. Siento la demora, estaba mirando la última actualización y me asusté, pensé que había sido hacia menos jaja.

Quiero agradecer a Alba, ainara_black46 (también por agregar a Redemption como favorita) y a Nia, por sus reviews. Me encanta recibirlos (y más cuando son positivos je)

Pienso que a mediados del mes próximo subiré la continuación. Que lo disfruten y ya saben RR!!!


End file.
